Transformers : Beloved Souls
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: If Bumblebee is Sam's guardian, wouldn't the other Autobots have humans to protect? Well, at least Optimus does.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I was watching Transformers (which I don't own) and then my dad called me. That's when inspiration struck!!**

_**Krysten's POV**_

I sat on my bed frowning down at my feet. Dad got a new job and was going to be out of town for weeks at a time. I didn't like this at all. I glared at my unoffensive toes, until Dad came upstairs and knocked on my door. I rolled my eyes,

"Come in, Dad." He edged in the door and then walked across the room to sit next to me, a wide grin spreading across his face. I frowned supiciously, "What's up with you, Dad?" He stood up and pulled me to my feet,

"I just got my truck, and I think you're going to like it..Come on, I'll show you!" I groaned and reluctantly followed him downstairs. It was just like Dad to be excited about a new piece of machinery. It was even worse when he worked for my uncle. He grabbed my hand and towed me behind him out into the driveway. I didn't look up until I was directly in the shadow of the large sleeper. I gasped. It was one hot ride. The cabin was bright blue, with shockingly red flames streaming to the rear. I walked around to the front, inspecting the grill. It was fashioned out of shiny, flawless chrome, and in the center was an odd symbol, that looked kind of like a face, or a mask. I shrugged and walked back to Dad's side,

"This is...amazing Dad. It's a beautiful truck..How'd you get enough money to score one of these?" He frowned,

"It's funny...well, not funny, 'haha', but when I was looking at trucks, I found this really old, beat up truck, the only one I could afford. And just before I made the deal, all the engines in the trucks, imploded, except for this one. So the dealer gave me this truck for the same price I was going to pay." I frowned,

"That is weird Dad." I glanced at the sun. It was just strting to set on the horizon. I turned and started for the door, hen Dad sighed,

"Look. I'm sorry, I have to just up and leave, but it's the only way I can pay for your child support. Just be glad your mom isn't making you come home while I'm working, that she's letting Sam babysit you while we're gone." I rolled my eyes. Sam was the neighbor kid, who always got his car stolen. He wasn't a year older than me, and yet he gets paid to 'babysit' me. I'm sixteen years old for crying out loud!! What does Mom think I'm gonna do? Throw a rave at the house with a huge mosh pit?....Hmm. That's exactly what I would do if I had the house to myself. Smart move Mom. Dad cleared his throat and I realized I had completely spaced out thinking about Sam. I mentally shook myself and smiled at Dad,

"It's okay. Sam's cool. We'll probably just eat pizza and watch movies the whole time you're gone." Dad laughed and pulled me into a hug,

"Okay. Just no pay-per-view. I don't have the money for that." I rolled my eyes again,

"I know Dad. There's never anything good on pay-per-view anyways." He nodded,

"Okay, well. Let's order some pizza. I'm hungry." I laughed and watched as he walked into the house. I was about to start up the driveway when I heard an odd, metallic screaching from behind me. I turned, expecting someone to be sideswiping my car out in the street or something, but nothing was there. I glanced up at the truck, and then walked inside.

**Yay! awesome chapter...in my opinion lolz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay second chapter. This is a few hours earlier.**

_**Krysten's POV**_

_Screeeeech._ My eyes flashed open. What was that sound. I glared out the window, realizing it couldn't be later than four o'clock. I rolled out of my bed, still exhausted, and shuffled over to the window. I glanced around the yard, nothing seemed out of place, until I remembered Dad's truck. It was gone!!!! I yanked my jacket off my desk chair and pulled it on as I ran downstairs. I picked up Dad's Louisville Slugger before running out into the yard. I paced around where the truck was parked, examining the tire tracks that pulled out into the street and headed down the road. I gripped the bat tighter, and followed them. They didn't go for long.

I didn't realize where I was headed until I was walking up the driveway to Sam's house. I frowned. Who would take the truck here? I kept walking, and then out of nowhere, stepped into a deep hole and fell, scraping my hands as I stopped myself from hitting the path. Shaking and rubbing at newly formed bruises, I pulled myself up off the ground and stepped out of the hole. It was at least two feet deep, and four feet wide. I glanced up and saw, that there was a whole trail of them leading up to Sam's house, kind of like footsteps. I shuddered, and continued up toward the house. I was about to go around the corner into the back yard, when a beam of light shined on me. I turned and saw a dark silhouette in the side door of Sam's house. Whoever it was walked forward until they were standing right in front of me. I squinted up into their face until I could vaguely make out who it was. Sam. He frowned,

"Krysten, What are you doing in my yard at..." he glanced at his watch, "...5 o'clock in the morning?!" I was about to speak when I noticed what Sam was wearing. It was five o'clock and he was already dressed in jeans and a t-shirt? I frowned,

"What are you doing dressed and ready for the day at this hour?" He rolled his eyes,

"I asked first." I sighed and glanced back at the footprints,

"I'm looking for my dad's truck." He groaned and mumbled something that sounded like,

"Dammit, Optimus." I huffed,

"Do you know where it is? I followed the tire tracks to your yard, and then the footprints back here. Where is my dad's truck?" He sighed and grabbed my hand, started pulling me towards the house,

"Come on. I'll try to explain." I frowned, but followed him without protest.

We walked in the the door and quietly crept up the stairs to Sam's room. He pushed me in the door and silently followed behind me. I would have thought everything was normal until I felt a slight shaking. I darted to Sam's side and grabbed his arm,

"What was that?" He shook his head and walked to his window. I followed him, cautiously measuring each step. I peeked over the sill of the window, expecting maybe a yard full of stolen cars, but instead, I saw four humongous robots, looking down at us. I whimpered and slowly backed away from the window, back towards the turned and grabbed my arm,

"You can't just walk away. You're a part of this now. There's no turning back. I accepted it a long time ago." I shuddered and let him lead me back to the window. He pointed at each of the robots, telling me their names and their purpose, "Bumblebee, is my guardian. Ratchet, is their mechanic, medic, whatever you want to call it. Ironhide is the weapons specialist, and this, is Optimus Prime, their leader. I'm assuming, he's the truck you're looking for. Bright blue with red flames, right?" I nodded, staring at my dad's 'truck'. What did this all mean. And what did Sam have to do with it? I bit my lip,

"Did they have anything to do with the attack in Mission City, last year?" He chuckled,

"Yes, and no. They're the good guys. No worries. The Autobots are on our side. It's the Decepticons you...we need to worry about." I looked up at him, thinking about how he had stumbled over his last sentence. He must have been so used to not being able to talk to anyone about this. It wasn't normal for him to completely shut me out. I nodded,

"So. Why my dad?" Optimus walked up to the window to talk directly to me,

"It isn't your father I'm here to protect. It's you. That necklace you are wearing," he pointed at a small locket nestled in the hollow of my throat, "is much more valuable than you think..... Do you know how your famliy came across that locket?" I nodded,

"My grandfather was one of the early astronauts. His team went on a mission, and came back with broken bits and pieces of what seemed to me robots. This necklace is actually a piece of a robot." Optimus nodded,

"Yes. A part of a rebelious Autobot, who sought nothing but to free the rest of us from Megatron's reign. It is a great piece of history that can be used to help us, or used by Megatron's survivors against us. There are still many out there, willing to fight for Megatron. They are the ones who will come after this piece. They are why I need to protect you." I nodded and looked back at Sam,

"And why does he have a guardian?" before they could answer I threw out a wild guess, "It has something to do with his Great-grandfather doesn't it?" Optimus and Sam nodded in unison. Sam walked over to a desk and pulled a pair of very old glasses out of a drawer. He handed them to me and pointed at a small crack in the right lens,

"A map to the old location of the All-Spark. It was a cube shaped thing, that could change technology into robots. Megatron was going to use it to take over Earth, but he was destroyed by it in the end." I nodded and looked up at Optimus,

"So if you're supposed to be guarding me, how are you going to go with my dad to work?" Optimus glanced at Ironhide,

"Ironhide is going to take my place as your father's truck. I trust him completely and know nothing will happen to your father, so long as he's around." I nodded, and then turned back to Sam,

"Can you take me home? I know it's only a couple houses down but I'm really not in the mood to be walking by myself right now." He nodded and looked up at Bumblebee,

"You want to give us a ride big guy?" The giant robot nodded and in a matter of seconds was Sam's bright yellow Ford Mustang. Optimus held his hand up to the window. Sam pushed me forward and we both jumped out onto the huge metal limb. Prime lowered us down to the ground and then we jogged to Sam's car.I crawled in the driver's door across to the passenger's seat and watched as Sam dropped into the his seat and closed the door. Once we were buckled in, Bumblebee revved his engine and soon we were out in the street heading for my house.

**End of chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Teehee. *quick poll* Isn't Sam (or Shia LeBouf) Hot??? lol**

Sam let Bumblebee drive us to my house. On our way we talked about Autobots, and he explained to me the history of the AutoBots and Decepticons. When Bee pulled up in front of my house, Sam got out of the car before me. He jogged over to my side and opened my door, helping me out of the low set car. We walked up the driveway together to the front door. I was about to go inside when Sam grabbed my hand and made me stop,

"Hey. Everything's going to be fine. I trust Optimus. He won't let anything happen to you," I blushed at the fact that he actually sounded like he cared, "Don't worry about any sounds you hear tonight. If you get really scared just call me okay? I'll be over in the morning, before your dad gets up, to bring Ironhide over. Leave your window open. I'll come and wake you up." I smiled, and then nodded,

"Okay, Sam. Good night. See you tomorrow." I pulled my hand from his and walked to the door. I was just about to walk inside when he chuckled and called to me,

"Krysten...Good night." I rolled my eyes, but giggled and walked into the house. I hurried up the stairs and into my room. I pulled the window up and waved to Sam before he got in his car. He laughed, and then Bumblebee pulled away from the curb, making Sam chase him down the street. I laughed, turned and dropped down onto my bed and had the scariest dream ever.

_I ran across the open field to the giant robot, not knowing whether or not it was an Autobot or Decepticon. It wasn't until I saw the small yellow car that I knew I had a reason to run. I pushed my legs to run faster, but they didn't bring me any closer to the terrifying scene that was about to unfold. I screamed Sam's name._

"_Sam!!! Sam!!!!!" jumping over bushes, and tripping on rocks. I wanted to help, but I couldn't. That was when the robot standing across the field picked up the yellow car and ripped it in half._

"_SAM!!!!!"_

"Sam!!" I sat up in my bed, dripping in sweat, trying to catch my breath, still whispering his name,

"Sam...Sam..." And he was already there. Sitting at the foot of my bed. I looked up at him, about ready to burst into tears, after seeing that horrifying dream, and not being able to do anything about. I sobbed once and then threw myself into his arms. He held me there, letting me stain his shirt. He rubbed my back, letting me cry myself out. He sighed,

"It's okay. It was just a dream. I'm fine. You're fine. It's okay." I sat there in his lap, shaking. I was almost calm when Bumblebee's face appeared in the window. I shrieked and pressed my face into Sam's shoulders. He groaned,

"Bee! I told you to stay parked!!! Go!! No just go!" I felt the house tremble a little and then there was silence. Sam shook me a little and I looked up at him. He had a concerned look on his face and his brow was furrowed,

"Are you okay, Krys? You were screaming, so loud. I'm surprised your dad didn't come in and check on you before I did." I sniffed,

"He's used to me screaming while I'm sleeping. I have since him and Mom got divorced." Sam hugged me tighter,

"Okay. I'm sorry. Do you want to tell me what happened in the dream?" I looked up at him, my eyes red and puffy from crying. How was I supposed to tell him my nightmare was about him being killed by a Decepticon? He'd think I was some crazy stalker chick. . .or would he? We'd been friends for years, would it really weird him out? I sighed,

"Um. . .It was. . .nothing. Don't worry about it." He frowned. He started to say something but was interrupted when the toilet in Dad's bathroom flushed. Sam froze. I shook his shoulder and pointed at my closet. He nodded, slid me off his lap and ran into my closet to hide. He made it just in time because right when he closed the door, Dad walked in the door. He came across the room and sat on my bed,

"I'm really going to miss you, babe. I have to go. Make sure to call me when Sam gets here okay?" I glanced at the closet door but nodded,

"Okay. Dad. I'll miss you. Have a good trip." He smiled, kissed my forehead, and then walked out the door. I waited until I heard Dad start Ironhide's engine before running to the closet and wrenching the door open. Sam, still frowning, walked out into my room. He looked down at me, he was at least a foot taller than me,

"So are you sure you're okay?" I nodded,

"Yeah. I'm fine. It was just a dream." He rolled his eyes,

"You don't have to be brave for me you know. I've know you since it was my job to scare the monsters out of your closet. That's why I'm here. To keep the monsters away." I rolled my eyes,

"Says the guy that brought robotic monsters to my house at six o'clock in the morning." He laughed and threw his arm over my shoulder,

"Shut up. You know you think they're awesome." I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah, you're right." I wrapped my arm around his waist and we walked down the stairs. I pulled away from Sam and walked into the kitchen. I pulled a bottle of SunnyD out of the fridge and walked back towards the stairs. I called Dad and let him know that Sam was here and then hung up. I glanced around the room and frowned. Where's Sam?

"Sam! Sam?!" I was about to go look upstairs when Sam stuck his head out the garage door,

"Oh. Sorry. I shouldn't've just walked off. I was opening the garage door so the guys could come in." I turned back to the garage,

"It's okay." I walked over to the door and followed him into the garage where Sam's yellow Mustang, my black Porche, and a yellow and red ambulance, were parked. The garage door was still open and I could see Optimus parked in the driveway. I waved once and then followed Sam over to my car. We both got in and sat in the front seat. Sam watched me drink my orange juice. I sighed and held it out to him,

"Do you want some?" He smirked and took the bottle from me,

"Thanks, although I do object to indirect kissing." He took a drink from the bottle and then handed it to me. I rolled my eyes,

"Oh yes. Indirect kissing is the worst thing you could do." Sam laughed,

"Okay. Indirect kissing is kinda dumb. You should hear my dad go on about it. I used to share ice cream with my cousins and he would get all pissy about 'indirect kissing.' It was really funny actually." I laughed,

"So you would share food with people just to annoy your dad?" He chuckled,

"Well, yeah. Don't you ever do stuff to annoy your dad?" I bit my lip,

"All the time. I never showed you my piercing? Or my tattoo?" He frowned,

"No. Where?" I laughed. Reaching into my mouth, I grabbed my tongue and pulled it out to show him the small hole where my stud used to be. His eyes widened. I let go of my tongue and reached to the waistband of my pants on my right hip. I pulled it down about an inch to show him my small butterfly tattoo. His jaw dropped and he laughed,

"How did you get that done? You have to be eighteen to get a tattoo." I smirked,

"One of my friend's dad helped her build a tattoo pen machine thingy. But instead of a needle, she uses guitar strings. It works really good and comes out awesome." He looked back down at my tattoo, possibly lower,

"I'll say," he mumbled. I rolled my eyes,

"So baby-sitter. What are we going to do today?" He shrugged,

"Wanna go for a ride?" I shrugged,

"I guess. . .lets go to the mall." Sam laughed,

"Are you serious? We have two weeks together and you want to go to the mall?" I rolled my head around to look at him,

"What? You want to go on dates? Out of town?" He rolled his eyes,

"That would all be better than going to the mall." I laughed,

"Why can't we go on a date to the mall? Or go to a mall out of town?" Sam looked at me,

"Who ever said I wanted to go out on a date with you anyways?" Sam was about to say something, when Bumblebee started blaring Love Games on his stereo. I burst into laughter and Sam started cussing out Bumblebee,

"Dammit B!!! Turn that shit off! Turn it off or I'll pull your fucking engine out!!!" Bumblebee immediately turned off his stereo, and Sam glared back at me, "What are you laughing at?! I never said I wanted to go out with you!" I glared up at him and then got up out of my car. Immediately his face softened and he followed me to the door. Just before I walked inside and slammed the door in his face I heard Bumblebee start playing the chorus of Apologize. I sighed and walked up to my room. What's wrong with him? He never used to care when people laughed at him. Now he's being a total ass about it. I grabbed my iPod and flopped down on my bed. I would have closed my eyes if Sam hadn't've come and knocked on my door. I sighed and rolled over so I wasn't facing the door,

"Go away!" He sighed,

"Can I please come in?" I groaned,

"No!! I told you! Go away!" Sam knocked on my door again,

"Look I'm sorry. I was a jerk. I just. . .got embarrassed. When Bee, pulls that stuff in front of other people it's just, whatever. But. . .you're one of my best friends and it just was. . .embarrassing. I'm sorry. Can I please come in?" I sighed and looked at the window. I was about to look away when Bumblebee popped up. He looked from me to the door, paused and then started playing No Air. I sighed at the same time Sam did on the other side of the door,

"Bumblebee, please stop. Just go back to the garage, okay?" He whined a little, but turned back into a car anyways. Sam knocked again, more softly this time. I sighed,

"Come in, Sam." He opened the door, and then walked across the room to sit in front of me on the side of the bed. Without thinking, he put his hand down on the bed so I was lying between his arm and his body. I didn't look up at him, just pulled at a loose thread on my pillow case. I didn't really want to hear what he had to say right now. What I really wanted was to go for a drive, but since my garage was full of alien robots, I couldn't really sneak out. Sam sighed,

"Are you just going to ignore me?" I rolled my eyes,

"You'd rather be ignored than shouted at wouldn't you?" He frowned,

"I guess I would, huh?" I rolled my eyes,

"Are you just going to sit there and make more of an ass out of yourself?" He chuckled. I sat up and glared at him, his arm still stretched across my legs,

"Why are you laughing at me! I'm pissed! If you're not going to apologize get out of my room!! Get out of my house, and take your alien robots with you!!" He laughed and pulled me into his lap,

"You know, I always kinda thought you were cute when you got mad." I tried to get out of Sam's lap but he held me there, "Come on! I just said you were cute and you're just gonna blow me off?" I looked up at him,

"No! I'm blowing you off because you were unnecessarily rude! Bumblebee was just having some fun, and so was I and you totally go off on us, that is not okay with me! Now get out of my room!!" He sighed and pulled his arms away,

"Fine. I'm sorry. Let me know when you feel like talking to me again." I nodded and watched him walk out the door. I sighed and laid back down on my pillows. I started to fall asleep when Prime appeared at my window. I sighed and got back out of bed. I walked over to the window and sat on the sill,

"Hey, Optimus. What's going on?" He sighed,

"My job is much harder than Bumblebee's. I can't just tell you to suck it up and get over it. Protecting a girl, you need to be much more sensitive. I would just like to know, why you sent Sam away, when you clearly love him." I scoffed and glared at the wall,

"I don't love him Optimus. Don't be ridiculous. I love him just about as much as I love moldy tacos." Optimus chuckled,

"Well, I've seen the way he looks at you, and heard the way he talks about you to Bumblebee. And look at him now, sitting in the garage, clearly upset. . ." I looked down toward the garage and could see Sam just inside the door, sitting on Bee's hood. Optimus was right. He did look upset, "I believe, that he loves you. A lot more than he loves 'moldy tacos.'" I laughed. Optimus made me hear how ridiculous I was being,

"I don't know about him loving me, but you're right Optimus. I don't know why I sent him away, when I really want him here. But I know why I'm mad. He used to be so sweet. We used to be. . .I don't know. The year before the attack on Mission City, everyone was sure we would start dating, or that we already were in secret, and I think Sam was almost ready to ask me out, and then, he bought his car. . .

"He stopped talking to me. I would try to call and he would come up with some dumb excuse why he couldn't talk. Even after Mission City he wouldn't talk to me. I thought that maybe, this would change things. But I guess I was wrong." I glared down at Sam and then stood up and walked over to my dresser. The top was covered in pictures. Pictures of me and Sam from our middle school days. Dances where we went together because everyone else thought we were nerds. We spent most of our time together in middle school. Some things changed in high school, but almost everything stayed the same, until Sam bought Bumblebee. I sighed and turned back to Optimus, just realizing I had started crying,

"I-I just wish things w-were like they used t-to be!" Optimus sighed and rested his hand on my window sill,

"Maybe Sam does too. Talk to him. It might help." I nodded and watched Optimus change back into a truck and drive down the street. I frowned and looked back to the garage. Sam was stretched out on Bumblebee's hood and looked like he was talking to one of the cars down there. I grinned,

"Sam! . . .Sam!!!" He looked up at my window. Grinning still, I waved. Sam smiled and ran into the garage. I smiled and walked to my door. I took a deep breath and opened the door, bumping into Sam on my way out. He caught me before I could fall,

"I'm sorry I was such an ass!" we both shouted at each other. He grinned,

"I shouldn't've over-reacted." I shook my head,

"I'm the one that shouldn't've taken it so personally. I just. . . If I told you something, would you take me seriously, and consider what I have to say?" Sam walked forward and took my hand,

"Yeah. I'm your best friend. What ever you have to say, I'll listen." I nodded, mostly to myself,

"I. . .I miss you. I miss us. I miss the way things used to be. I want. . .us to be like we were in middle school. Like we were before the Decepticons." Sam sighed and then took my face in his hands,

"Don't you think I feel the same way? That I've always felt that way? But this isn't over. The Decepticons are coming back. Until they are gone, none of us can rest safe." I bit my lip,

"I never said anything about resting. I just want Sammy back." He laughed,

"You still remember that name. The name you called me in pre-school." I laughed and put my hands over his which were still holding my face,

"I'm your best friend. Of course I remember. I still have the bracelet too." Sam's jaw dropped,

"Are you serious? I gave you that in the first grade!" I laughed and walked back over to my dresser. I opened the top drawer and dug through clothes until I found a small tin box with teddy bears on it. I carefully lifted it out of the drawer and popped open the lid. Inside were letters from my grandparents, pictures from when I was a baby and, underneath it all, a small macrame bracelet with three small beads with the letters S-A-M. I grabbed the bracelet and tossed it to Sam. He caught it and read the letters which spelt his name. Sam grinned and gave me back the bracelet,

"I kept mine too you know." I looked up at him, tears gathering on the rims of my eyes,

"Oh." He smiled and gave me a hug,

"I keep it hidden in my pillow case." I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist,

"That's an interesting hiding place." Sam chuckled,

"It's closer than my treasure chest with the 2001 centerfolds." I rolled my eyes,

"Playboy freak."

"Playgirl whore," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes,

"Whatever, at least my mom never found my magazines." Sam laughed,

"That's because you don't live with your mom."

"Still she never found my magazines, did she?" I smirked. I used to love when we had these arguments. They were so much fun. Sam smiled,

"I missed this too you know. Our stupid little arguments." I laughed,

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing." Sam sighed,

"So, are you going down to the garage with me, or are you just going to stay in your room and pout all day?" I smiled,

"I guess I could go without pouting." He pulled away and draped his arm over my shoulders,

"Then let's go." We walked down the stairs and out into the garage. We were about to sit on Bumblebee's hood when the ground and the house started shaking. Sam grabbed me and pulled me toward the back of the garage, and then, a huge robot appeared in front of the garage door and tackled Optimus.

"Starscream," Sam whispered. He grabbed my hand and pushed me into Bumblebee's passenger's seat. Sam ran around the side of the car and jumped in the driver's seat,

"Go Bee, go!!" Bumblebee shifted into drive and then, tires squealing, he sped out onto the street. I turned around in my seat, and watched Optimus fight Starscream in my front yard. Sam took my face in his hands,

"Don't worry. We're going to take care of this." I turned back to watch the road, when another huge robot jumped out into the road in front of us.

"Oh shit!" Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me out the driver's side and we ran across the street. I turned back just in time to see Bumblebee transform into his giant robot self. I shuddered but followed Sam into his back yard. He pulled me into his garage and we crawled under a small work table. Both of us shaking, Sam pulled me into his arms, and we listened to the sirens and the helicopters approaching the area. Sam sighed,

"Give me the necklace." I frowned up at him,

"What?"

"Give me the necklace," he said, "I'm not going to let those bastards come after you." I shook my head,

"I'm not letting them come after you either, Sam!! Don't be an idiot!" He took my face in his hands again,

"Listen to me! We've taken care of this before! Just let them handle it and give me the necklace! I don't want to draw attention to you!" I growled back at him, my voice cracking,

"I am not going to let you throw yourself in the path of the Decepticons! Dammit, Sam I am a part of this now you said it yourself! There's no turning back now. So we are going to stick together, and I'm not going to let you go. This necklace is staying around my neck, until Optimus and the guys take care of this." Sam snorted,

"You think they can just 'take care of this?' The Decepticons are never going to stop, until they get what they want. And that's not going to be you. Please, Krysten, just give me the necklace." I started to speak, but then the roof of the garage was ripped from the walls. We both screamed and Sam pulled me farther back under the table. There was some type of explosion that blew out the wall behind us and sent us flying across the yard. I was thrown up against the size of the house, knocked unconscious. Just before I fell under, I heard Sam call my name.

"KRYSTEN!!!!!"

**Day-um. That was a very long chapter lol**


	4. Chapter 4

1**Okay. Next chapter**

During the time I was unconscious, I had to watch the nightmare again, but it was more fuzzy, and it took me longer to wake up, but when I did, I heard many voices in the room with me. I opened my eye a little and saw that someone was leaning over me. Whoever it was let out a sigh of relief,

"She's awake! I think she's okay!" It sounded like Sam but I couldn't be sure, and then I was surrounded by people in long white lab coats. I think they took my blood pressure and one man shined a bright light in my eyes. After that the group dispersed and Sam hurried to my side again,

"Krysten, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I should have made sure we were in a better spot." I rolled my eyes and put my hand over his mouth. When I spoke, my voice was small, almost child-like,

"Sam, d-don't worry about me. Where's Bumblebee? Optimus? Starscream." He sighed,

"Optimus, 'took care of them.' But we have no doubt that the Decepticons will be back." I groaned, once the morphine wore off, my head really started to hurt,

"Sam, where are we?" He took my hand, and started rubbing his thumb in small circles on the back of it,

"Underneath the Hoover Dam. Former location of Sector 7, current headquarters of the Nest unit. It's a part of the government that works with the AutoBots. The whole operation is run by William Lennox. He lead the defense of Mission City last year." I nodded and was about to close my eyes when a tall man in an army uniform walked up to us. Sam nodded at him,

"Lennox." The officer grinned,

"Sam, it's good to have you back, well, not really under the circumstances, but still. And I'm assuming this is Krysten?" I nodded along with Sam and weakly reached up to shake Captain Lennox's hand,

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, sir." Lennox nodded and stepped away from the hospital bed that was put in this room for me. Sam slipped his arm under my shoulders and helped me sit up. I gasped in pain and then slowly leaned against his side. He draped his arms over my shoulders and we listen to Lennox brief us on what happened while I was unconscious. Apparently it was a long time. Lennox sighed,

"Well, taking care of this has been a lot easier since we gained possession of the necklace. And-"

"What?!" I gasped, sucking in a sharp intake of breath when the movement hurt my ribs. I glared up at Sam, my voice still baby-ish,

"You took my necklace? You gave them my family's necklace? How could you? I thought that-" Sam cut me off,

"I didn't _give_ it to them. Lennox's boss, made us hand it over. We had no choice." I scoffed,

"You just said that Lennox was in charge. And now you're telling me he's not. What else aren't you telling me?" Sam sighed and took my face in his hands,

"He's in charge of Nest. He's not in charge of the army, of course he has a boss. And there is nothing, I would lie to you about. You're my best friend." I frowned. I'm just his friend? Maybe Optimus should re-read Sam. I bit my lip,

"I want to know everything. I need to know. What is happening. Is my dad safe? Are the Decepticon's looking for Ironhide? Wouldn't they be?" Sam started to speak but Lennox cut in,

"Our forces intercepted your father. He is being kept at a secure location and Ironhide is on his way here as we speak. Starscream has been destoryed along with Bonecrusher. He was the other Decepticon involved in the attack on your house. We're scoping out the others at the moment, but we've found nothing so far." I frowned,

"Where is my necklace now?"

"In a secret facility just off Florida," Lennox stated, "It's so confidential, I don't even fully know where it is." I nodded to myself. My necklace, even if it was broken alien technology, was clear across the country,

"Sir, do you think if we deal with this problem, without destroying the necklace, could I have it back?" Lennox started to talk but my 'best friend' took it upon himself to answer,

"Probably not. Even if we do destroy all the Decepticons on Earth, there are others out there that probably know that the necklace is necessary to follow through with plans on Cybertron. Even if we can keep the Decepticons away from it, the Autobots could still use it to defeat the Decepticons back on their planet. Either way, the necklace will not stay on Earth.

"Once we are sure the journey will be safe, we're sending one of the Bike Twins back to Cybertron to deliver it to the Autobots. It's the only thing we can do." I bit my lip but nodded. I started to get up and Sam immediately stood to help me. He kept his arm over my shoulders and I wrapped my arm around his waist. I looked up at Lennox who was a bit taller than Sam. I could tell now that I was standing next to him,

"Where's Optimus?"Sam and Lennox looked at each other of my head. I frowned,

"Dammit, where's my guardian?!" Lennox chuckled at how I'd gotten so angry so fast,

"He's in Florida too. That's where we expect the Decepticons to strike next so all the Autobots are there except Bumblebee. He refused to leave you two, but he kept saying through his radio something about, 'the bosses orders.' We're guessing Optimus told him to stay before they got here." I nodded and then rested my head against Sam's chest. He smiled,

"You can't possibly be tired. You've been out for two days!" I rolled my eyes,

"Well, I am. Is there somewhere I can sleep without being surrounded by government officials?" Sam nodded,

"Yeah, let Will take you. I'm gonna stay here with Bee." Lennox snorted,

"She may have been sleeping for two days, Sam, but you haven't slept since you got here. You should probably sleep too. . ." Sam rolled his eyes,

"Fine, William." 'Will' laughed and walked away. I followed Sam past doctors and scientists and agents until we came to a staircase. He gestured up toward the stairs,

"Will said we could stay in his quarters until everything is sorted out." I nodded and walked up the stairs with Sam following behind me. I kept walking until Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me into a small room. It had one queen sized bed and a desk pushed off into the corner. The desk was covered in documents and books but on a corkboard above his desk, were pictures. Of his family I guess. There were pictures of him and a pretty blonde woman and some of them had a little girl in them. I was guessing that was his wife and his daughter. His family. I had never felt more alone than when looking at that picture. I wish I had a more family-ish family. My parents hated each other and I was stuck in the middle. I glanced up at Sam. He would make a great dad. . .Stop! What are you thinking? According to him you're just friends. And it would be crazy to bring any kids into the world during this. I shook my head and went and stood next to Sam. If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was thinking about the same thing I was. He looked at the pictures and grinned,

"He's got a cute kid, huh? I met her once. His wife is nice too. She makes really good meatloaf." I rolled my eyes. Of course he'd be thinking about food during a family moment. I sighed and walked over to the bed. I dropped down onto the blankets and groaned. My back still hurt really bad. He slowly walked over to me and sat down. He frowned,

"Do you like kids?" I looked up at him, shocked,

"Uh. . .um. . .Yeah, I guess. I wouldn't really know, I don't have any brothers or sisters." He nodded and looked away. I frowned and flopped back down onto the pillows. It wasn't until Sam said my name did I realized he was leaning over me,

"Krysten?. . .Do you. . .Mind if I kiss you?" My eyes widened. He really was thinking the same thing I was. I bit my lip. Isn't this what I wanted? I grinned. Slowly, I pulled myself up onto my knees and crawled into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered,

"Aren't we just friends?" He frowned,

"But I thought you said you missed 'us'?" I bit my lip,

"But you kept saying we were 'best friends', never anything else." He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist,

"Krysten, I'm a teenaged boy. We don't just come out and say 'I love you' after two minutes of being together." I rolled my eyes,

". . .We've been together for years." Sam smiled,

"Oh, those years count?" I looked up at him and gave him a look that screamed, 'Duh!' He smiled,

"So you want me to say I love you, is that it? That's all I have to do, to get you to kiss me?" I frowned to myself and then nodded. Sam grinned,

"Fine," He leaned in so his mouth was right next to my ear, "I love you, Krysten. I always have. Since that first day in pre-school. Do you love me?" I grinned. I opened my mouth to say I did, but then the walls started to shake. We glanced up at the ceilings and clung to each other. Lennox ran in, looked at how close we were, and blushed slightly,

"Um. . .erm. . .sorry for interrupting, but the Decepticons are here." I started to get up but Sam swept me up into his arms before I could and he started running. He ran to where Bumblebee was parked and dropped me into my seat and ran around to get into his. He buckled both of our seatbelts and we pulled out into a corridor that had a steep incline and we came out on top of the dam. Swerving around tourists, we made our way to the highway. Speeding back toward town, Sam's phone started to ring. He tossed it to me and I answered,

"Hello?" It was Lennox,

"Turn around you guys. Take 'em back to Mission City. It's best to keep the damage zoned to one area." I sighed,

"Okay Will. Call us if you get anymore news." I stuffed the phone into my pocket and shook Sam's shoulder,

"We have to go to Mission City." He sighed,

"Okay Bumblebee. You heard her." Bumblebee slammed on his brakes and the car spun around. As soon as we were facing Mission City, Bee hit the gas and we were flying back to the battleground. Sam held my hand the entire way. We didn't run into any Decepticons on our way so we must have made a clean get away. I leaned against Sam as we pulled up next to the small barricade Will and his men built. Sam dragged me out of the car behind him and we crept behind the barricade. Will motioned for a group of men to come to the barricade,

"Okay, I need you to take these kids to the safe house. Go! Go! Go!" Sam grabbed my hand and we followed the soldiers to the 'safe house' which was just a trailer reinforced with stainless steel hidden in an alley. We walked inside and me and Sam curled up on a small couch that was placed inside. One of the officers addressed us,

"Just stay here. If you are needed you will be called for." We watched him walk back out the door and Sam rolled his eyes,

"Treat us like kids why don't ya." I laughed and leaned into his arm,

"Don't worry about it Sam. They're just trying to keep us safe." He grinned and leaned over me, making me fall over onto the couch,

"How about I keep you safe?" I laughed and pushed him off me,

"I don't think trying to be sexy is the same as keeping me safe." He frowned,

"Well you're no fun. We're stuck in this trailer and you won't let me do anything." I rolled my eyes and crawled into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck,

"I think, we should pick up where we left off back at the base?" He smirked,

"Would you like me to repeat the 'I love you' speech?" I grinned,

"Just kiss me." He laughed and pressed his lips forcefully to mine. I giggled and he paused,

"Wait. You never said you loved me back." I bit my lip,

"Sorry. We were kinda interrupted by giant robots." He gave me skeptical look, "Okay! Okay, fine. I'll say it! I love you! More than I love my parents, so that means you're pretty freaking special." I went in to kiss him again but he stopped me,

"Are you sure? If it took you ten years to say it. . ." I pressed my lips to his to get him to shut up. I sighed,

"I love you. I love you. How many times do I have to say, I love you. Very much." Sam chuckled and kissed me again, this time more slowly. I giggled and that's when Lennox burst into the trailer. He stumbled back a few steps and then clapped his hand over his eyes,

"Oh God, I'm soooo sorry. I should have knocked. Very sorry. I'll. . .um. . .let you two. . .finish up." Sam started to say something but Will was already out the door. I looked up at Sam who was still holding himself up over me, and burst into laughter. He glanced from me to the door and joined me in hysterical laughter. He rolled off the couch and I stood up next to him. He looked up at me frm the floor,

"Would you like to join me?" I rolled my eyes,

"I would but I think our now mentally scarred friend had something to tell us." He shrugged, got up off the floor, wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked to the door.

Outside, everything was pretty much destroyed. How we didn't hear anything, no idea. I guess we were otherwise. . .distracted. Will looked up at us and his face flushed red. I giggled and walked up to him,

"Walked in?" he laughed,

"Just to let you know that the fight is over and Optimus is around here somewhere waiting for you and Bumblebee drove off with the bike twins. I have a feeling they are going for a very long drive, much like yourselves." I blushed and Sam, again, burst into laughter. I grinned,

"Okay so its all over?" Will nodded,

"Yes. You're necklace will be shipped off tomorrow." I nodded and turned to look up at Sam,

"So Sammy. Are you ready for some rest?" He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist,

"I think so. Are you?" I giggled again and wrapped my arms around his neck,

"I think so." He grinned. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself up onto my toes and pressed my lips to his, and for the first time, in a very long time, everything was. . .right.

**Ok last chapter in the now. Next chapter will be about five years later ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

1**Five years into the futurrrrrrrre. Oh and Emmett and Charlie is wat I'm gonna name my kids lol**

I picked up the tray of lemonade and sandwiches and walked out into the backyard,

"Sam! Emmett! Charlie!!" As soon as I finished calling out there names, my husband, my son, and my daughter all ran out of the garage and up onto the porch. Emmett and Charlie both grabbed their sandwiches and ran back to the garage but Sam stopped and kissed me on my forehead. He looked down at me and smiled like he was the luckiest man in the world,

"Krysten, you have no idea how glad I am that I married you." I smiled and kissed him on his cheek,

"Right back at you babe, now let's go make sure the kids don't burn down the garage with the alien weaponry Ironhide gave them for Christmas." I grabbed his hand and we ran out to the garage. The kids were sitting in Bumblebee, pretending like they were running from Decepticons. Emmett screamed,

"It's Megatron!!! Bumblebee, go faster!!" Bee revved his engine and Charlie squealed,

"Hurry Bee!! Starscream's on our tail!!" Emmett dropped the act and glared at Carlie,

"Don't be stupid Char. Starscream wouldn't chase us with Megatron! He's the second line of defense. Like when Dad killed Megatron, remember? Starscream took over after they were sure he was dead." I walked over to the car,

"Emmett, don't call your sister stupid. It's very possible that Megatron would call Starscream for backup. Because you guys are just too fast for him." Emmett rolled his eyes,

"Mom. We're not fast, Bumblebee is." Sam laughed,

"Bumblebee isn't that fast. Not as fast as Jazz was." Charlie giggled,

"You're right Daddy. Jazz was gangsta." Sam laughed and lifted Charlie out of the car and hung her upside down. He tickled her sides and laughed,

"What do you know about gangsters, huh? What do you know about gangsters?" She laughed,

"Daddy! Put me down!! Grandpa Prime is coming!" We all stopped and listened, none of us could hear anything, and then Optimus pulled up in the driveway. Charlie wriggled out of Sam's arms and ran out of the garage. I walked up next to him and wrapped my arms around his waist,

"How do you think she does that? I couldn't hear him." Sam shrugged,

"She's special." I laughed,

"Well she's your daughter of course she is." He looked down at me,

"Are you kidding. There's not an ounce of me in her. She looks just like you did in pre-school. She's your daughter." I rolled my eyes,

"Fine. They're both my kids then." Sam chuckled,

"Oh no, no, no, no. The boy's mine. He's got the spirit of a hero in him." I rolled my eyes,

"Fine. We shall share the boy!" Sam laughed and kissed my head,

"Sounds good to me." I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck,

"Me too." I stood up on my toes and softly pressed my lips to his. The kids could handle seeing that.

**YAY!! End of story.**


End file.
